Matchmaker Wizard
by The Rainwalker
Summary: From the files of The War of the Wizards: With things settling after the Green with Evil crisis, Zeran Smith, wizard and teacher, recounts the story of how he brought two friends of his, from the staff of Angel Grove high, together. But it won't be easy because Zeran has a rival in teaching who is determined to thwart his plans for their own selfish reasons.


_**Hey, everyone, The Rainwalker here, While I was working on Yu-Gi-Oh GM this idea suddenly sprung into my head after doing some work with Hollow Omega my partner in OmegaRain productions. This is a little story based on the story we're working on Power rangers: The War of the Wizards. In it we take a look into the daily life of everyone's favorite goofball Morphin wizard, Zeran Smith. Get ready for what things are like for Zeran on a few days where Rita Repulsa, Zerak the Butcher, and their goons are not attacking the Earth. By the way so no one has any questions this takes place right after Green with Evil. Tommy Oliver is now part of the Power Ranger team. Get ready for a day in the life of Zeran smith.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; The Power Rangers franchise is strictly the property of Saban. I'm just borrowing the characters of Power Rangers but I will put them away when done. Zeran Smith belongs to me and Hollow Omega. All other original characters belong to me, and Hollow Omega.**_

 **Matchmaker Wizard!**

My name is Zeran Smith, I'm over 500 years old, but you wouldn't think that if you saw me as I look to be in my late twenties to early thirties. And whatever you do don't call me old, I hate that, and Bulk and Skull have all too often felt my wrath for calling me O-L-D! I'm part Sendarian on my father's side, my mother was originally from Earth. My father rescued her from 12th Century England and a religious zealot Priest who had an unhealthy obsession with her.

I myself am currently the teacher and a member of the super hero group known as the Power Rangers. We defend Earth against Rita Repulsa, my brother Zerak, and the various array of monsters they send down to cause trouble, all in the name of ending free will as we know it. As for me, when I'm not busy being part of the team I'm a full-time teacher at Angel Grove High School. I _**love**_ being a teacher! To be able to help hone and shape the minds of future generations for the greater good to make the U.S. a better place is the biggest prerogative and joy I have. As part of the upcoming Zendarian festival of Ithakos otherwise known as Identity day, which shouldn't be surprising as my people need this Holiday in order to remember who we are, this is the story of how I actually did some good, not as a Power Ranger, but as a friend, a fellow staff member of Angel Grove high, and a person, which are some of the important parts of Zendarian culture.

My story begins the day after the events of the Green with Evil crisis. With Tommy Oliver now a full time ranger, Rita and Zerak had retreated to lick their wounds and scheme away at some rubbish plan of revenge. And so I returned to my regular task as a teacher.

The sun shone through the windows of the classroom I had at Angel Grove High as I was teaching third period physics to a group of quiet but enthusiastic students. Because I love being a teacher I have a way of drawing students in and making math and science fun. That day was to be a particularly interesting one.

I wrote on the chalkboard the word 'everything' followed by an equal sign then a 'nothing' as I spoke to the class behind me. "The first thing we need to remember, students, is the man or woman who knows everything about nothing tends to be more close minded…" then I wrote nothing, followed by an equal, then an everything "Then the person who knows nothing about everything."

I turned towards the students and said, "So what this means is that when you keep an open mind always remember that for all that you know understanding you can still learn more will keep you honest. And as you continue your journey into the world of theoretical sciences it's also important to remember that assumptions are always fraught with danger. And I'll give you a prime example."

I then looked at my watch and check the time. I then called out, "5…4…3…2…1…"

From outside my classroom I heard someone scream in surprise and anger. Then footsteps stormed towards my classroom as I heard someone from outside shout, " _ **SMIIIITH**_!"

Into the room stormed a man wearing a blue sports jacket, a black and beige tie, blue slacks, black shoes. The man's face had a permanent frown on it, he wore thick glasses, had a trimmed mustache, and a balding head of brown hair. The man was also carrying metal bucket and had confetti all over his head, shoulders, and jacket. The teenagers all laughed. The man glared at me with his steel blue eyes, a look of bloody murder written on his face as he snapped, "This has all the makings of another one of your infantile pranks!"

I simply smiled innocently and said, "Really Chester you should do something about that dandruff problem of yours. We all know great hair can't have flakes."

The man fumed and snapped, "You are absolutely the most infuriating nuisance I have ever met in my life."

I simply looked at the classroom and said, "Everyone you know Chester Wartbottom, who also teachers here at Angel Grove high. Chester of course does not subscribe to my theories, and has time and time again, since I got here, been shown why my theories make sense."

The teacher fumed and snapped, "Just you wait, Smith, one of these days I'll make _**you**_ look like a fool you bowtie wearing lunatic!"

The man stormed out muttering under his breath. The derogatory comment he made was due to the fact that I always wear a bowtie instead of regular ties. What can I say a bowtie with the usual white button-shirt, beige sports jacket, black slacks, and shiny black shoes and my glasses make me unique. Besides bowties, I think anyway, are cool. I looked at the class and said, "Well have I made my point, students?"

The teenage boys and girls in the room nodded and spoke out their confirmation of what I'd asked.

I simply smirked and said, "Now students let me show you how physics can be applied practically in reality. A good example of this would be Sir Isaac Newton's third law of physics for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction."

X X X

After class and finishing up the grading of the daily assignments, I had some free time between my next class. So I headed down to the first level of Angel Grove high. This was also the time when the school Gym was practically empty. That is empty except for one person. A woman with shoulder length curly blonde hair dressed in a sweat stained UCLA sweatshirt, pants, and white tennis shoes was shooting some free throws in the main gym. This was Anna Crowe, the Angel Grove high women's basketball coach and the girls gym teacher. She and I, over the course of my time at the school, had become good friends.

Originally the 27-year-old 5 foot 5 inch blonde woman had come to Angel Grove from L.A. While in L.A. she'd been working at a local high school at the time. Her now former boyfriend and her former best friend had been caught at the Gym, where she'd used to work out, in a rather…intimate position. Let's just say the words that had flown from all sides hadn't been pretty. The end result had been she'd packed up her things, transferred to Angel Grove high and come to this California city to start her life over again. She'd been a little gun shy at first, however my charms and unique personality quickly convinced her that I wasn't going to hurt her or stab her in a the back. When she'd told me her story, I swear I was sorely tempted to turn her ex-boyfriend into a football just so I could demonstrate the field goal kick Red ranger Jason Lee Scott had shown me.

Anna as always had a thoughtful look on her face. I knew this was how she thought about things, while shooting free throws. Raising the ball over head she aimed the free throw and fired it into the air. The ball arced up and then fell on to the rim. It bounced a couple times before it went in. Knowing Anna like I do when her free throws are like this it meant something was bothering her. "Your free throws are a little off, Anna," I said as I entered the gymnasium.

At first she turned in annoyance thinking it was one of the many teen boys or hormonal teachers who had tried to put the proverbial moves on her. Anna was not overly skinny, nor was she fat. In fact she had quite the athletic build that came from exercise, a healthy diet, and clean living. When Anna saw it was me who had commented the tenseness went out of her. "Zeran, it's you," The twenty-something woman said in visible relief.

I smiled and said, "You seem troubled Anna-girl care to spill your problems on me?"

We headed over to the gym bench and sat down. Anna Crowe sighed as her hands slid over her face. The troubled and annoyed look on her face spoke volumes. "It's so frustrating, Zeran, I've been here for over a year and all I ever get are hormonal teenage boys and teachers falling all over themselves trying to be something they're not just to impress me. And I hate it, just like…it's been well…a year since that incident and I'm still no closer to finding _**the one**_."

I knew it wasn't like she wasn't putting herself out there. She had her fair share of female friends and they'd been to a number of local dance clubs, what I believe are called raves these days. I should know I and some of my male teacher friends had gone out with Anna and her friends and oh boy can those girls party and get down. It was true she had something of a temper, ooh Julia Chiang, a very interesting student of mine, knew firsthand how ornery she could be. But when I looked in my friend's eyes I could see the truth right there. For all the friends she had here in Angel Grove, she was lonely, she was genuinely lonely. I simply sighed and said, "I genuinely wish I could help."

She smiled sadly and said, "I know you would, you've been a really awesome friend since we met. Although you are kind of a weird one…but also a funny one. I heard about the prank you pulled on that killjoy Wartbottom."

I simply looked around innocently and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The two of us laughed. I then asked, "Haven't…you got any paperwork to do or something?"

Anna shook her head. "The remaining paperwork I had got finished this morning. Probably won't be much more until this afternoon. Gym class isn't exactly known for much of that."

I shrugged and said, "I see, well if there's anything I can do I'll let you know."

Anna smiled and said, "Just talking to you is some help, Zeran."

I simply nodded and we got up from the bleachers. Anna went back to shooting free throws while I left the gym. My journey took me took me through a set of double doors with the sign 'Library' written above it. Angel Grove High's Library was listed as one of the best in California. I must admit that I helped see to it when I brought some books I'd bought in England in to help add to their scientific section. But there was another reason. I opened the door and entered the quiet section of the library. It was pretty much a given that since this was a library that keeping quiet was a must so people could concentrate on reading, studying etcetera. There were a few students studying, most of the rest were in the various classes. I walked over to the scientific section and sure enough with one of his rolling ladders was a 5 foot 6 man with a bushy beard, curly brown hair, a bulbous nose, green eyes, and a set of thick glasses with circular lenses on them. The man wore a short sleeve button-up grey shirt, slacks, and polished leather shoes. This was Henry Worchester. Originally from England, the 30-year-old man, since he'd come to Angel Grove high, had become known as the gnome. Truth be told he did kind of resemble a gnome, so he wasn't exactly the most physically attractive of Englishmen. But he made up for that with a big heart. Henry had often helped a student turn what could've been a disastrous final or test into a B or A just simply by pointing them to the right book like any good librarian. Henry was also very well organized, I mean this man had organization down to a science as he kept the library of this school in better shape than a lot of schools I'd taught at.

The gnomish man pulled a feather duster from his belt and dusted off the book that he'd just put away. Looking over everything he nodded his approval and got off the ladder. I quietly walked over to him. The man turned and nearly tripped over himself. "Oh…" he yelped then remembered his library voice. "Oh, Zeran, sorry I didn't hear you come in."

I smirked and said in a hushed voice, "Not a problem, Henry. How goes keeping your kingdom of books spic and span."

"Oh young Billy brought back the last book he'd borrowed for his latest scientific endeavor. Such a marvelous boy, your student is." Henry said.

I smirked. Billy, the blue ranger, was highly intelligent with a keen scientific mind. Although his advanced vocabulary was sometimes hard for the other rangers to translate. Fortunately being an intellect myself I can comprehend his highly advanced verbiage without any difficulty. I nodded and said, "Yes, he is a superb intelligence. That boy's going to do something important and good with his life."

I had to keep from chuckling as I knew he already was doing something good with his life. "Yes, yes indeed," the man said.

I asked, "Is there any other things that happened?"

Henry sighed and said, "Wartbottom was in here again, I swear that man has no respect for anything that doesn't coincide with his way of thinking."

My face darkened, "Oh dear God, don't remind me, I swear that man has a permanent chip on his shoulder with the way he walks around."

Henry said, "I'd finished picking up and reorganizing the books he'd knocked off the shelf when Billy came in."

I noticed something at the checkout counter of the library. I walked over to it. Henry's eyes widened as he tried to stop me. Fortunately…or perhaps unfortunately for him I was quicker in reaching there and scooping up the sheet of paper. "Angel on the court…" I read. "Sweet Angel on the court who throws me for a loop, My heart is like the basketball you toss into the hoop. You move across the floor with grace and poise, yet those others drown out my heart's desire like unwanted noise." I smirked in wry amusement as I saw Henry blushing several shades of red. I read on, "Though I wish I could tell you of my heart's desire, of the aching and longing that sets my mind afire. I see those other men burden you and push me away, so I keep my thoughts and desires at bay. For I am nothing where compared to you angel on the court, for your heart is a lonely and besieged fort."

I looked at my friend in surprise. It was well known in Angel Grove High that Henry as well being the librarian was a published and well respected poet, one who'd had his work published in a number of magazines over the years. What's a published poet doing as a librarian at a high school you ask? Well let's just say being a poet doesn't exactly pay the bills. I had to admit this was one of Henry's most heartfelt little poems. And it didn't take a genius to figure out who he saw as his "Angel on the court". "So…" I whispered, "When were you going to tell me you were smitten with Anna?"

Henry gaped and for several moments was absolutely tongue tied. Finally though the Englishman managed to get a hold of himself. "How did you figure that out?" he asked.

I smirked and said, "Considering that I know how Anna's schedule goes and how she does things it didn't take much to put two and two together. And you haven't exactly answered my question, Henry."

Henry sighed and lowered his head. "Oh dear, it's true. I've spotted her in the gymnasium as she's taught girl's gym, coached the basketball team, or been practicing her own free throws, dribbling or anything. She's just…just… _ **magnificent**_ , and I can't help but think that there's so much more to her." Henry then looked around and said to him softly, "I've even heard her on an occasion crying in the Gym when she thought no one was looking. How I ached to go to her and be there for her but…"

"But what?" I asked genuinely puzzled as to why.

"Well first off I didn't want to come off as a pervert, and well…she barely knows me, and also…well…look at me I'm as ugly as a gnome! She's a strong athletic type of woman looking for some big, strong muscle bound man to sweep her off her feet. Oh I exercise, but my idea of exercise is going into the woods on a bicycle or a nice jog in the morning. I'm not exactly the biggest fitness enthusiast around."

Having listened to my friend's list off his excuses I began to ponder what Anna and Henry had said. The idea suddenly struck with such irresistible force, that I thought momentarily that something was upsetting the morphing grid. A Cheshire cat-like grin spread on my face. This was an opportunity too good to pass up! I could find a way to use my magical powers and Zordon couldn't chastise me for it because first off I was using it for someone else's benefit, secondly Zordon knew I had a knack for being quite subtle when I needed to be. I said, "Don't worry about a thing, Henry," then a thought crossed me. "Is…this the only copy of the poem you have?"

Henry shook his head. "Oh…uh…no I have some extra copies at home."

My eyes sparkled with anticipation of my greatest solo plan yet. I told him as I turned to leave, "Let me handle this, Henry, you just make sure to have some nice clothes ready when the time comes."

Henry asked as his face furrowed, "What do you mean by that?"

I gave him a smirk and told him "Just take up my suggestion dear fellow."

Henry shrugged and said, "If…if you think so."

I left the library and started to walk towards the gym. That's when my keen magical senses picked up the life force reading that told me someone was watching. And based on the amount of negative emotions I felt I had a pretty good idea of who. _Whatever is Chester Wartbottom doing, I know he also has a break during this time period but what is that man up to_?

I suddenly had a sinking feeling that this time Chester was going to be more trouble than usual. That could be problematic to my plans. I decided to continue with the plan but keep a close eye on things. I made my way to the gym. I saw Anna locked up in her thoughts as she continued to practice shooting free throws. Thankfully security at Angel Grove High was no problem. Not surprising since the Principal was a veteran of Vietnam and understood the necessity of such measures after seeing so many friends getting killed by the Viet Cong. Quietly I made my way across the hardwood floor but sensed Wartbottom was moving around the gym's outside. I walked into Anna's office. It didn't take me long to find her desk. I quickly set it on the desk. But as I turned to walk away I muttered, "Shudra Hamee Wardus!"

The guarding spell took effect. And it was a good thing too as I sensed Wartbottom was sneaking around to the back entrance to the gym office. My mind was ablaze with puzzlement and annoyance, what was Wartbottom's problem? As I left my keen hearing picked up the back door being opened. Good thing nobody had lubricated the door hinges yet. I left the gym before I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes. Sure enough my magical vision showed Chester Wartbottom going up to Anna's desk and finding the poem there. My face furrowed, _Why is he going after Henry's poem_? I wondered.

I heard him mumbling something to himself about a lack of professionalism. _**That**_ I knew was a lie because I knew there were two Health and Sciences teachers who were a married couple here at Angel Grove High. There was something else up here, I didn't know exactly what it was, but I knew if Chester thought he was going to get away with stealing Henry's poem for his own unknown purposes then he was in for a nasty surprise. One of the advantages of being a 568 year half Zendarian is you learn over the centuries how to anticipate contingencies. As he placed it in his pocket and started to sneak back towards the exit the latter returned to the table while Chester kept muttering something about "Twitterpated fools!"

I couldn't help but scowl as I opened my eyes. Chester reminded me of an ornery old owl from the Disney movie Bambi. Well, I wasn't about to give a self-righteous nosy so and so like Chester Wartbottom the satisfaction of ruining my plan. Zeran the Merciful is not thwarted so easily!

Once Wartbottom had left Anna came in…and found the note on her desk. Anna's face furrowed as she picked up the note. She began to read it. And my mouth curved into another Cheshire cat smile as she actually started blushing as she read Henry's poem. It was painfully obvious to me that her former boyfriend may have seduced her with pretty words, but he wasn't as accomplished a poet as Henry was. Making sure to stay out of sight. I made my way to the front doors of the gym and stepped into the gym and walked towards the office making as much noise as I could. Stepping into her office I knocked on the door and said, "Hello."

Anna was startled out of what she was reading and dropped the paper. "Oh, sorry, Zeran you startled me." She said.

I stepped over to her and looked at the paper. "And what do we have here?"

She blushed and said, "I…I…I…It's nothing." she said nervously sounding not at all convincing.

"Based on that blush and the way you're shivering I'd say it looks pretty important to me." I commented.

She tried to protest but I took the poem and examined it. I smiled even more broadly and said, "Well now looks like someone has an admirer."

She sighed and said, "I know but I genuinely wish I knew who it was."

I simply whistled innocently. Anna of course was no fool. She knew what was going on when I whistled like this. "Zeran!" she said in a warning tone.

"All right, all right you have me. It's Henry Worchester."

"Henry…who?" she asked genuinely perplexed.

"Henry Worchester, he's the librarian here at Angel Grove High." I explained.

"Oh is he the one who some of the students call 'The Gnome'?" Anna asked.

I nodded. "But…but why didn't he come to me and say something? And for that matter when did he learn how to write poetry like this?"

"Well to answer your first question he's always been rather sensitive about his appearance. He's um…not exactly got Brad Pitt looks, and he's got a big heart. I also suspect he got picked on quite a bit back in England. As for how he can write poetry like this, you may find this surprising but Henry's actually a published poet. I've seen a number of his works and they're quite good. He hasn't published his own bok of poems but he has been featured in many magazines and other people's books of poetry. He's just shy that's all." I explained.

Anna said, "After what happened with my last boyfriend looks aren't really a factor. Although how can I approach him tactfully if he's as shy as you say?"

I gave her a sly wink and said, "Leave that to me, my friend! Hmm, there's still the matter of the meeting place?"

Anna thought for a moment. "I think the Angel Grove coffee house would be a great start."

I nodded and said, "Wonderful, marvelous, I'll go have a talk with Henry and go set things up."

Anna said, "Zeran, why do I have this feeling you had something to do with all this?"

As I walked away I decided to quote Hogan's heroes. "I see nothing, I hear nothing, I know _**noothiiing**_!"

I heard Anna let out a snort of laughter before she said, "Yeah, right!"

I headed down to the library. My plan was going accordingly despite Chester's attempts to set me back. Still, knowing Chester the way I did, I thought it might be a good idea if I kept an eye on the potential couple just to be safe. While my brother and Rita were still licking their wounds this sort of opportunity couldn't be wasted.

Zordon-sensei couldn't chastise me because I was using my power for the benefit of my friends and not myself. My keen hearing picked up the sounds of scampering footsteps. _That would be Chester, I thought he might keep an eye on things to make sure his interference goes through. I can tell that this time_ Chester _Wartbottom is going to be no shortage of trouble_ , I thought in mild consternation.

I found Henry dusting off the remainder of the books he'd just put away. I cleared my throat. Henry turned in surprise. Henry walked over to me blushing furiously. "Um…I think it's safe to say she has the poem?"

I nodded and said, "Henry get out some nice clothes from home and head over to the Angel Grove Coffee House."

Henry's eyes widened. "Oh my, I know where that is, yes, I'll just peddle home, and I have just the splendid attire for this occasion. So when would be an appropriate meeting time."

I thought for a long moment. "I'd say around 6:30 tonight."

Henry blushed and said, "Oh my, how marvelous! I'll…I'll be there then…." He then looked down and said, "I hope…she isn't too disappointed in me."

I explained, "I think she's not going to care about looks, my friend."

"I certainly hope you're right." Henry said.

I then checked my watch. "I have to get to my next period class. Good luck and do let me know how things turned out." I told him before I headed off.

I quickly stopped by Anna's office and gave her the meeting time to which she was more than happy to agree to. Then I headed back to my room. But during that time I could sense that Chester was following me. I didn't know why Chester has taken such a vested interest in spoiling my plans, but I had some suspicions and I knew that I'd find out sometime tonight. I arrived at my room and sat at my desk as the bell rang. Students piled into my room and took their seats. AS soon as the bell that called for the start of class started I got to my feet and chimed my usual, "HELLO, HAPPY STUDENNNNTS!"

And began my usual round of lectures.

X X X

The rest of the day went without incident but I couldn't help but have this feeling that Chester Wartbottom was planning something rather unpleasant. As class was getting out that day I suddenly had a sinking feeling Chester was about to make his move. So as quietly as I could I made my way over to Chester's room and sure enough I saw him talking to some of the more…delinquent students. "So there you have it, steal Worchester's bicycle and Crowe's as well. Do so and you'll get the other half of what I'm paying you."

One of the delinquents said, "You drive a hard bargain, Wartbottom, but yeah you got yourself a deal! We'll make off with their bikes real easy."

I my face furrowed into a scowl. _Chester you've sunk to a new low_ , I thought.

I watched as the students took off. The Halls of Angel Grove High had long since emptied and most of the students had gone home.

I knew Ernie was busy today and the kids were going to be preoccupied with school projects so no meeting at Ernie's Gym and Juice bar. Perhaps that was for the best. Fortunately I know enough about Angel Grove High to know of shortcuts to where the bicycles are kept. I scrambled down several sets of stairs and across several hallways until I was near the bicycle room. Sure enough the young delinquents in their ratty clothing that made them look like greasers showed up. These particular kids weren't as bad as Bulk and Skull but they were enough of a nuisance. They started to get out the gear they needed. _Oh no you don't_ , I thought as I cast a spell that made them forget about what they were going to do.

"Hey uh…Royce," one of the four asked. "What are we doing here?"

The one called Royce said, "Um…I don't know. Come on boys let's get outta' here."

As they left it was all that I could do to keep from snickering. A short time later Henry got his bicycle and headed out. Soon after Anna got hers and peddled off for her place. AS soon as they were gone I whispered, "Yes, success, now for stage 2."

" _ **SMITH**_!" I heard a familiar voice scream behind me.

I turned to see Henry Wartbottom absolutely fuming as he stormed up my way. "So you're the one behind this…this twitterpated adolescent buffoonery. I suspected a man-child like you would do this! I don't know how you got those kids to change their minds but this nonsense ends here! I'll…" Wartbottom screamed and ranted.

" **C** _ **HESTER**_!" I snapped in consternation. "It's none of your business!"

Chester snapped, "It is because this school has to maintain a higher sense of professionalism being the best in Angel Grove. That means no couples allowed!"

I smirked and said, "Really, then how do you explain the Wilsburys?" I asked.

Cynthia and Greg Wilsbury were an interracial couple who both taught in the Health and Sciences department of Angel Grove High. Wartbottom fumed and said, "I'll deal with that couple soon enough!"

I read enough of his mind to realize what his intentions were and the why. "Wait," I said, "I get it now! This isn't about couples at all, this about the fact that your own life stinks so much! You constantly walk around with a chip on your shoulder and feel the only way to get ahead is to make other people feel miserable as you. I knew there was a reason I didn't like you, Chester."

Chester looked momentarily stunned. "I…I don't know what you're talking about! Anyway if you'll excuse me I have a date to stop by reporting this to Principal Warner!"

I stepped in his way. "You'll do nothing of the sort, Chester. Principal Warner would agree with me this none of your business!"

Chester snapped, "Get out of my way, Smith! Get out of my way or I'll report _**you**_ to Warner for assaulting me."

I smiled and politely said, "I think not, Chester, I don't like bullies. And you're the worst bully in teacher's clothing here."

A vein popped out of Chester's head as he snapped, "Bully you insolent young…"

 _Just be glad you didn't call me old, Chester, or I'd make you feel real sorry_. I thought to myself.

Chester tried to step another direction and I stepped in his way. Several more times he would try even going for some fakes but I didn't bite. Finally I said, "Chester I have a suggestion. Why don't we settle this sportsmanlike in the Gym. A little round of 20 points whoever gets 20 points from shooting hoops first wins. 2 points for every shot made!"

Wartbottom said, "Fine, and when I win I'll end this ridiculous idea of Miss Crowe and Mr. Worchester seeing each other and put them in their place before I take care of the Wilsburys."

He turned and stormed over to the gym. I shook my head and said, "Chester, Chester, Chester. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

At which point I felt Zordon's familiar presence enter my mind, "Well done, apprentice, an excellent use of intelligence to solve a problem."

 _Thank you, sensei_ , I said before I headed off to the gym.

As soon as we reached it it didn't take long for me to get a basketball out. I bounced it on the Gym floor to make sure it was fully inflated. There was no basketball practice for either the boys or girls team so Chester and I had the Gym to ourselves. I walked over to the hoop where Chester Wartbottom stood waiting impatiently. _Chester, Chester, Chester, a good hero knows that patience is a virtue_.

I bounced the basketball on the floor a couple times before I said, "You want to go first or shall I?"

Chester grabbed the ball out of my hands and snapped, "I'll have you know I practice regularly on my days off. I'll show you proper trajectory and energy release with my technique."

 _A braggart and arrogant as always, Chester_ , I thought in annoyance.

The man bent his legs and fired a free throw. The ball sunk in. The teacher smiled and stated, "Hah, like I said proper trajectory and release are key. This is why I'm the true scientist and genius of this school, Smith! And that makes the score 2-0.

Saying nothing I took the ball. Chester stepped aside as I stepped up to the free-throw line aimed, and released the ball. Chester got the shock of his life when the ball sunk into the basket with the same ease as his shot. I smiled and said, "And underestimating your opponent will get you in a world of trouble, Chester," I said with a wry smile that made the other man fume.

I stepped aside and said, "Your move, Chester Wartbottom."

Back and forth we went trading barbs and sinking shots until finally the score stood at 18-18. But as I observed Chester I noticed he was trembling in rage. Obviously the man had thought he could beat me easily. I knew practicing free throws with Anna was going to pay off for something someday. I simply commented, "You know Chester you might want to calm down, you look like you're getting riled up about something." I casually commented.

"Shut your mouth, Smith!" the man snapped. "I am perfectly relaxed and am about to beat you fair and square and end this twitterpated nonsense!"

I said nothing else as I watched him fire a free throw. The ball looked like it would sail into the basket…but at that moment fate chose to intervene. The ball bounced on the rim and fell off the hopp and to the floor without going into the hoop. My teaching rival gaped in stunned disbelief. I took the basketball and said pleasantly, "I believe it's my turn, Chester."

I took my place at the hoop and bounced the ball a couple times before I aimed at the basket…and fired. And again fate chose to intervene. My ball flew into the air curved down to the hoop, bounced off the rim and glass, and by some miracle fell into the hoop. As it did I heard Chester let out a loud yelp of surprise and rage as I casually smiled at my rival with no malice whatsoever.

X X X

The next day at Ernie's Gym and Juice bar I was talking with the rangers. Billy said in shock and disbelief, "Mr. Smith I for one fail to see the logic in Mr. Wartbotom's efforts to try and ruin the initial date that Mr. Worchester and Miss Crowe went on."

Kimberly added, "Yeah, I know Miss Crowe she's real nice and she's been through a lot what with her ex stabbing her in the back like that. What Mr. Wartbottom attempted to do was _**so**_ lame!"

Tommy asked, "So, Mr. Smith, you never finished the story what happened in that game of 20 points?"

I smirked and said, "Without any magic…I actually beat him on the last shot. He was so furious he looked like he was going to blow a gasket." I chimed before I let out a laugh.

Trini asked, "So, the date that Mr. Worchester and Miss Crowe went on?"

I added, "Went down without a single problem. Some talk over coffee, a ride on their bicycles through the park did wonders. I did a little scan of the destiny lines of those two, they're probably going to get married in a couple years."

Zach smiled and said, "Jammin', man, it's real awesome of ya' to do this Mr. S."

I blushed and smiled as I waived it off, "Oh Zachary it was nothing! The well being of my friends is a top priority."

Jason asked, "Mr. Smith, there's something that's kind of bothering me. I have a class with Mr. Wartbottom and nobody's seen him at school."

As I took a sip of my strawberry lemonade I suddenly swallowed it down the wrong pipe and gasped and coughed as I laughed at what had happened. Finally when I was able to speak I said, "Well…" I took a breath before I continued. "Chester came into the teacher's lounge this morning and started cussing up a storm at the Wilsburys about professionalism and the lack of necessity for love or anything like that. Principal Warner put him on sabbatical when Chester flew into a conniption fit tantrum about professionalism. I always knew with the way Chester walked on pins and needles it was only a matter of time before he had a mental breakdown."

The group just laughed. Luke Elis said, "Aw man, and me without a camera!"

We were about to continue when our communicator's gave off the trouble signal. Looking around we activated our devices. "Yes, sensei?" I asked.

"Zeran, you and the rangers are needed at the Command Center. Rita and Zerak have unleashed another monster."

I sighed and said, "Well, back to business."

 _ **Phew that story went a little longer than I anticipated. But there you have it folks. There's Matchmaker Wizard for you. I hope you enjoyed this little tale of Zeran's life outside the Rangers. I hope you enjoyed this story. And if anyone out there would be interested check out Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado. Thanks again for reading and have a nice day.**_


End file.
